James Harrison
James Steven Harrison '(born 6 February 1996) is an English singer-songwriter. Harrison who is known for writing all of his own songs earnt a UK number one debut album and six number one singles from that album. He has earnt a total of 16 UK Number 1 singles which includes going to number one with three collaborations. Harrison had recorded some songs at college and they were discovered by EMI Records who offered him a $1.56 million (£1m) contract to fend of any interest from other labels, which Harrison instantly signed. He released his debut album ''Epic ''in 2013 after previously releasing ''Radioactive in March 2012 which had already reached number 1. Harrison entered the Eurovision Song Contest ''for the United Kingdom in 2013 and won with his song ''Radioactive. In June 2013 he became to first person to have five UK number 1 singles of their debut album. In 2013 he won two Grammy Awards, one for Best Pop Solo Performance for Locked Out of Heaven. He won the other for Best Rock song for Radioactive. His debut album also won the Mercury Prize, he won four awards out of four nominations at the MTV Video Music Awards and he also won eleven awards at the MTV Europe Music Awards. From November 2012 to June 2013 his Twitter followers increased by an average of 3.6 million a month he currently has 58.7 million, he was the first to reach 40 million. On June 11, 2013 his fan page on Facebook became the second facebook page to reach 100 million likes. His debut album has sold 36.2 million copies, with 5.3 million in the UK and 10 million in the US, making his debut album the best-selling debut album of all-time it has claimed sales from EMI as high as 55 million. His singles have earned 75 million sales and album sales of 60 million. Harrison has confirmed sales of 131 million sales and reputed sales as high as 150 million, this ranks him among one of the best-selling music artists in the world. Early Life James Steven Harrison was born on February 6, 1996 in Burton upon Trent, England at the Queen's Hospital and was raised in the town. He is the eldest son of Steven Harrison and Amanda Harrison, he has a younger brother Matthew Harrison, an older sister Charlie Harrison and a twin sister Charlotte Harrison. Harrison's mother is of Irish and Scottish ancestry and his father is of American and Norweigan ancestry. Harrison attended Paulet High School with Andrew Collins where they got into music. Harrison's main passions were football and photography. He and Collins entered a singing competition together at the school and despite singing an explicit version of Eminem's Lose Yourself ''they still won. Harrison had grown up as a fan of many artists including Eminem, 2Pac, Dr. Dre, Tinie Tempah, Blue, Take That, Girls Aloud, The Saturdays, R. Kelly and Boyz II Men. Harrison is currently attending Burton & South Derbyshire College Career '2012: Beginnings and ''Radioactive After signing a £1m ($1.56m) contract with British label EMI in September 2012 Harrison sat down at home and college writing songs and wrote and released Radioactive in November 2012 it debuted at number 3 in the UK and number 1 in the US it went to number 1 in the UK the following week and has since sold over 20 million copies worldwide. This made Harrison certain that he wanted to continue in his music career. His success caused newly re-formed Blue and Gary Barlow wanted to collaborate with the 17 year old. '2013–2014: Eurovision, Epic ''and ''Black Box Harrison released his debut album Epic in February 2013. Harrison's album has generated five number 1 singles in the UK, four in the US. Harrison covered Celine Dion and R. Kelly's singles I'm Your Angel with Atomic Kitten's Liz McClarnon. This shot straight to the top of the UK charts and sold 515,000 in its first week and was certified gold and platinum in the US 1,100,000 in its first week. Following the success he began a tour, the Epic Tour with began in mid-June 2013 and will have two legs, the first throughout Europe and the second in the US and Canada. He spoke to Jonathan Ross on Ross' show in June about the tour he said "The US leg of the tour will be when I am the most nervous every night is a sell out and every arena holds over 20,000 for concerts." Harrison is set to relase Give Me A Shot originally a non-album relesase but this will be on his second album . Harrison is set to release a eight track EP in September 2013. Harrison will take a break from the tour to do a couple of performances of the EP tracks and will continue the tour in November 2013 and will take a four day break for Christmas before finishing off his final three dates before the new year in Canada. Harrison is set to release a short bio-pic Radioactive Movie ''towards the end of 2013, with Christopher Nolan directing. '2014–present: One Shot Harrison said in June 2013 that he was writing new songs for his follow up, One Shot which will contain several covers and collaborations, this is set to be released in May 2014.He is also back in the studio recording his third studio album, which he may release towards the end of 2014 or in early 2015, with three single title already know. Personal Life Harrison is currently dating Canadian tennis player Eugenie Bouchard and has been for over a year and in February 2014 there were rumours that he would propose on Valentine's Day, these haven't been denied or confirmed. 'Justin Bieber feud' Harrison began a feud with Justin Bieber in May 2013 after he was asked by Jonathan Ross "What do you think about Justin Bieber?". He responded "I don't really like him, just one look at him and he really looks like a twat". Bieber responded on twitter by saying "Do you have some sort of problem with me you twat?". Harrison repsonded "I am not going to start some argument with you on twitter you wanna argument talk 2 me face 2 face." Since Harrison has been known to play pranks, some serious on Bieber. Discography Main Article: James Harrison discography and List of songs recorded by James Harrison Studio albums *''Epic (2013) *One Shot'' (2014) *''Heartbreak'' (2015) Filmography Tours *''Epic Tour (2013) *The Doomsday Tour'' (2015–16) Awards and Nominations *''List of awards and nominations received by James Harrison''